GUE KYO!
by rokka
Summary: Kyo kan vokalis Dir en grey. Tapi kok nyambi jadi superhero juga!


**GUE KYO!**

**2008**

**Title : GUE KYO!  
>Author : Rokka Purin Terandou <strong>

**Chapter(s) : oneshot  
>Genre : comedy<br>Rating : ng… 13+ (?)**

**Fandom : Dir en Grey  
>Pairing(s) : Yoshiki x Kyo<br>Summary : HAIYAAAAA~HUU! JURUS NAGA BOKER!**

**Disclaimer : owh shit, they're not mine**

**Comments : OTANJYOUBI OMEDETTOU KYO! Tambah tua moga tambah imut, ahahak! *pitnah***

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Kenalin. Gue Kyo. Nama asli gue Niimura Tooru. Tapi gue nggak suka pake nama asli gue, soalnya-

Dir : JELEK!

Kyo : SIALAN!

Kerjaan gue oke punya, bro. Pokalis Dir en Grey. Band metal yang keren banget! Nggak ada tandingannya di dunia.

Yomi : Dir en grey? Merek bir? Gyaaaah… *diinjek Kyo*

Di band ini isinya orang-orang aneh semua.

Dir : lo aja kali. Kita mah enggak.

Kyo : *cuek*

Meski begitu, gue menikmati pekerjaan gue itu. Padahal identitas asli gue sebenernya… HENSHIN!

Ruki : BANG TOYIB? Ya ampun, bang… pantes 3 x lebaran nggak pulang-pulang. Nyambi jadi pokalis ben rupanya. Eleuh-eleuh…

Kyo : AKU BUKAN BANG TOYIB!

Ruki : Hoo… bukan Bang Toyib? Aku tau lagu ini… jadi, Kyo itu sebenernya pokalisnya Wali Band tah?

Kyo : *asah gobang*

Ruki : *kabur*

Retake adegannya!

EHEM!

Sebenernya, identitas asli gue… TA-DAA!

Superhero bernama Warumono. Orang-orang biasa manggil gue, Bang Waru. Keren kan! Udah pokalis band terkenal, superhero pulak! Bwahahahak… Enyak gue mustinya bangga banget punya anak kek gue. Tapi nyatanya enggak. Pulang ngeband ato abis menumpas kejahatan, gue malah diomelin.

Enyak Kyo : Iyalah! Saban pulang pasti minta dikerik! *sewot*

Kyo : yah, Enyak… rocker kan juga manusia. Superhero kan juga manusia. Masuk angin dikit wajar lah.

Enyak Kyo : kalo kamu bonyok abis berantem, baru enyak bangga.

Alamak jan! enyak gue sadis amat. Segitu ngebetnya punya anak jagoan. Nggak liat body anak semata wayangnya bantet kek gini apah. Dan gara-gara body bantet gue, banyak orang yang ngeremehin gue. Pueh!

Sugizo : jadi ini si warumono yang dijuluki Naga J-Rock alias The Dragon of J-Rock.

Kyo : *kacak pinggang* emang gue. Mau apa lo?

Sugizo : bantet kek gini? Bwuakakakakak…

Kyo : Sialan! Nantangin gue lo?

Sugizo : Gue heran, cowok tengil kek elo ditakutin ama an-bu gue? Cuih! Sebage ketua geng, gue belom tenang kalo belom ngalahin elo. Ciiaaaatt!

Sugizo the Lucifer komat-kamit baca mantra. Keknya sih gitu. Gue udah pasang kuda-kuda, jantan ama betina biar nggak terkesan diskriminatif. Gue tunggu sejam, sehari, seminggu, sebulan… *lebay* lama banget si om ganteng ini baca mantranya. Nggak sabar nunggu lebih lama, gue ambil inisiatif brillian : tidur!

Kaoru : woy! Gue kirain lo mau nyerang duluan!

Die : molor mulu! Superhero apaan tuh!

Cis! Inilah yang bikin gue nggak suka jadi tokoh utama di fanfic Rokka. Nggak bisa tidur bro!

Rokka : kalo lo tidur, entar kelanjutannya pegimane, o'on! *cambuk kyo*

Kyo : berisik lo-lo pada… *bangun*

Kaoru : Nah gitu dong! Tunjukin kalo pokalis Diru tuh punya taring!

Kyo : *pindah di pojok, molor lagi* zz…zzz…

Rokka : KYOOOO! *tereak pake toa*

Kyo : zz..zzzz…

Die : Bujud dah! Baru kali ini gue ketemu tokoh utama yang molor di pertarungan pertamanya.

Kaoru : lu juga sih, Rok. Salah casting tuh! Kyo dijadiin tokoh utama. Dari awal sampe akhir isinya adegan tidur ama dialognya 'zz…zzz…' doang.

Rokka : kok elu nyalahin gue? Ini kan hari ulangtahunnya kyo. Masa' miyu yang jadi tokoh utamanya. Ketimbang komplen, lo bantuin gue ngebangunin kek. *guyur kyo pake air comberan*

Die : Aha! Aku tau solusinya *iklan banget XD* panggilin bang Yosh! Musti dicium pangeran Yoshiki dulu neh biar kyo kebangun. Di dongeng-dongeng kan gituh.

Rokka : bukannya itu adegan di "Shinya and The Cheese Factory" (numpang promosi, ohok!)

Die : *nepuk jidat* OIYA! Mana lanjutannya… *guncang-guncang bahu Rokka*

Rokka : abis ini deh~ urus dulu kyo-nya~ *ngeles* bang Yosh! Tolong dong!

Yoshiki : *mendadak muncul dengan kuda putih* Siap! Gue kasi napas buatan maut! *monyongin bibir*

Kyo : *gobang di leher bang Yosh* nggak butuh! Gue udah kebangun! Amit-amit dah! Nyingkir lo! *tendang bang Yosh*

Yoshiki : *cabut* Cih!

Kyo : Sampe dimana tadi?

Kaoru : lo ngelawan Sugizo *siapin kacamata 3D*

Die : Hajar bleh! *lambe-lambe pom-pom*

Rokka : Action!

Sugizo : udah mulay lagi syutingnya? *letakin plastik es teh XD*

Okeh, lanjut ke adegan pertarungan gue lawan Sugizo. Si om kelewat ganteng ini asyik banget komat-kamit baca mantra. Gue sampe mikir, apa Sugizo punya profesi sampingan laen sebagai dukun? Nggak sabar lagi, gue nyerang duluan.

Kyo : HAIYAAAAA~HUU! JURUS NAGA BOKER!

Mendadak Sugizo membuka mata lalu tiba-tiba…

DHUARRRR!

Bunyi ledakan keras disertai kilatan cahaya menyentak badan gue. Gue jatuh nyusruk! Nggak bisa gerak dalam beberapa menit. Welengsek! Gue kalah! Gue malu banget sama nama Warumono the Dragon of J-Rock. Gue berusaha keras menggerakkan badan, tapi bener-bener kaku tubuh gue. Ya sudah, sekalian aja gue tidur.

Rokka : *gobang di leher Kyo*

Kyo : ehehe… cuman becanda…

Pulang berantem, gue langsung menghambur ke pelukan enyak.

Enyak : makanye Kyo, sebelom pergi pamit dulu kek. Liat badan lu! Udah kecil, angus, item pulak. Lu abis ngapain? Maen layangan? layangan lu nyangkut di sutet? Lu coba ambil? Ckckck…

Kyo : Enyak pikir kyo alay apah!

Sementara gue memulihkan diri, gue nggak abis pikir, gimana bisa gue kalah padahal Jurus Naga Boker andalan gue terkenal ampuh. Saking penasaran sama kekalahan kemaren, gue nantang Sugizo untuk duel ulang. Sebelom berangkat, tak lupa gue menghadap Enyak gue dulu.

Enyak : nah, gitu dong. Minta doa restu dulu ke Enyak.

Kyo : siapa bilang? Kyo mau minta kerik dulu, Nyak.

Enyak : *ngelus dada kyo pake gobang* udah tujuh hari tujuh malem enyak ngerik lu biar cepet sembuh, masih kurang juga? Lu mau tangan enyak kriting?

Kyo : becanda nyak…

Angin berhembus kencang malam itu. Bulan purnama bersinar di langit. Dan suara burung hantu menambah suram suasana. Gue berhadapan sama Sugizo the Lucifer untuk kedua kalinya. Minta doa restu Enyak udah gue laksanain. Baca bismillah tujuh ratus tujuh puluh tujuh kali, udah gue jabanin. Kerik tujuh hari tujuh malem udah gue lakonin.

Sugizo : Lo boleh sebut nama Enyak lo kalo kalah

Kyo : lo bole cium bokong kalajengking piaraan gue kalo lo yang kalah

Sugizo : gimana kalo lo aja yang nyium pantat gue

Kyo : gue nggak doyan pantat babon

Sugizo : rubah!

Kyo : kadal!

Sugizo : bantet!

Ugh! Welengsek bener ni om! Udah cakep, sombong, mulutnya tajem pulak. Gue nggak bakal menang adu mulut lawan doski. Sugizo menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Cuih!

Sugizo : gue udah bawain diapers kalo kalo lo pipis di celana

Kyo : jangan cuman ngebacot dah!

Adu mulut berhenti. Pertarungan sesungguhnya siap dimulai. Sugizo mulai bersidekap. Gue mulai koprol. Sugizo mendadak ngapung di udara. Gue nggak mau kalah. Gue mendadak dangdut! Oh, sorry, Gue salto di udara. Sugizo mendadak melek. Dan…

HIAAAAAATTTTT! GUSRAKKKK!

What happen? Aya naon? Ono opo? Gue ngebuka mata. Ngeliatin sekujur body mungil (pueh!) gue yang utuh-segar-bugar-sejat-wal-afiat. Sementara di ujung sana si ganteng Sugizo nungging nyium tanah. Mampus lo! Sorry ye, kali ini gue nggak mau kecolongan. Sebelom si pantat babon ntu selese baca mantra, gue udah ngelancarin Jurus Naga Sembelit, versi laen dari jurus andalan gue. Rasain! Pelajaran buat elo, wahai pantat babon, inget ini baek-baek…

Kyo : Don't judge a guy by his height!

Sugizo : and don't judge my butt! Mentang-mentang situ punya pantat kek gitar spanyol!

Heck! Kalimat terakhir Sugizo begitu membekas di benak gue. Tapi gue berusaha ngelupain. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu. Shinya diculik! Sial banget! Gue kira si om pantat babon bakal nyerah. Ternyata doski masih cari gara-gara sama gue. Pake acara nyulik temen kesayangan gue pulak! Tapi nggak pa-pa. Gue malah berkesempatan nampang dimari. Kapan lagi gue dapet adegan nyelametin cewek cakep?

Shinya : Tunggu, kok gue yang diculik?

Sugizo : emang nggak boleh?

Die : bukannya di pelem-pelem superhero tokoh cewek yang diculik penjahat biasanya pacar si jagoan?

Sugizo : iya juga seh… hehe… tapi karena kyo ngejomblo… terus, gue liat deketnya ama Shinya… jadi…

Die : SALAH! Makanya sebelom nyulik lo cari data valid dulu. Shinya tuh bini gue! Kalo mow nyulik, lo culik aja Bang Yosh, lakinye si Kyo tuh.

Shinya : aj, iya bener, Yoshiki-san *polos, nggak maksud*

Sugizo : *garuk-garuk pala* makasi infonya

Die : hehe, don't mention it

Shinya : Goodluck Sugizo-san

Die : sukses nyuliknya ya!

Sugizo : thx! Doain gue ye.. ketik REG spasi Sug-ggyyaaaaa…

Kyo : *tendang pantat babon Sugi* Die, lo sebenernya mihak sapa? Lo juga Shin, kok malah ngedukung Sugizo? Dasar pengkhianat lo-lo pada!

Die : Eitz, tenang dulu, Kyo. Gue cuman nggak mau terjadi sesuatu ama bini gue. Lo juga, sebage temen deket bangetnya Shinya pasti nggak mau kejadian buruk nimpa Shinya kan *provokator*

Kyo : Halah! Banyak alesan lo! Minggat sana!

Shinya : Gomen, Kyo…

Cuih! Pupus sudah harapan gue jadi jagoan perkasa yang berjuang demi cewek cantik yang tersandera. Bikin gue mikir, fanfic macem apa ini? Sekalipun Sugizo jadi nyulik Yoshiki, gue kagak peduli! Gue udah nggak mau tau kelanjutan ini fanfic! Hukz…

Enyak : lu ngapain, Kyo? Kok ngejogrok di jendela. Lu mau bunuh diri?

Kyo : Ah, Enyak reseh… kagak ngarti orang lagi bete apah. Kyo lagi dongkol nyak, ame musuh Kyo.

Enyak : nape? Lu kepentok ama siape, tong?

Kyo : si pantat babon, nyak. Pengen Kyo cincang tu pantat terus Kyo sodaqohin ke Miyu.

Enyak : bukannya tu cucurut udah lu beresin tong?

Kyo : iya sih Nyak, tapi… tu orang bikin gara-gara, Nyak. Nyulik Yoshiki.

Enyak : lah, terus, napa lu masih dimari? Cepet lu selametin Yoshiki, Kyo.

Kyo : ogut mokal,Nyak…

Enyak : haah… elu Kyo… inget nggak, datangnya kekuatan besar berarti datang pula tanggung jawab besar.

Kyo : iya, Nyak, Kyo sadar. Tapi… Kyo ngeri banget. Entar direcokin ama anak-anak Diru. Mereka kan suka ngejodohin Kyo ama Yoshiki.

Enyak : bujud dah… Kirain lu takut ditagih utang ama bos lu.

Kyo : ish, Enyak. Emang Kyo ada tampang pengutang?

Enyak : nggak juga sih… tampang tukang palak iya, hehe…

Kyo : =_= jagoan tampan gini…

Enyak : udah, jangan manyun terus. Selametin bos lu sana. Keburu bangkotan tu orang.

Kyo : emang udah lumutan kok dya. Lagian Enyak juga aneh. Jangan-jangan Enyak suka kalo punya mantu Yoshiki?

Enyak : enyak kagak peduli lu kawin ame sape. Tapi, kalo kasusnya Yoshiki, lu musti selametin dia, apapun yang terjadi. Dia kan yang ngegaji elu. Kalo sampe dia ko-id, entar Enyak kagak dapet duit dari lu.

Kyo : Dasar matre!

Haaa… maka, setelah perenungan yang suangat lama dan melelahkan, sampe pantat keriput gue mulus lagi abis disetrika, akhirnya gue mutusin untuk menyelesaikan masalah tanpa masalah. Alias… TIDUR!

Rokka : jadi tokoh utama sehari aja, yang bener kek! *gunting rambut Kyo*

Kyo : galak amat! *lindungi pala*

Kaoru : Kyo, jangan malu-maluin dong! *cukur rambut Kyo*

Kyo : ngapain lo ikut-ikutan?

Die : sini gue bantuin *acungin pisau cukur*

Kyo : niat amat sih bikin gue botak? *lindungi pala*

Shinya : ayolah Kyo, daripada dibotakin rame-rame.

Welengsek! Okelah! Gue lanjutin ceritanya! Nah… gue lupa… oh, ya… Si pantat babon Sugizo nyandera Yoshiki sodara-sodari! Gawat banget! Ini nggak boleh terjadi! Sugizo bener-bener manusia rendah! Tega banget ngelakuin penculikan terhadap seorang om yang cakep, dermawan, baek hati, tidak sombong, dan suka menabung macem Yoshiki. Sungguh biadab!

Rokka : ih Gilak! Kyo menjiwai banget!

Kaoru : widih… pake muja-muji bang Yosh sagala

Die : salut, Kyo! Superhero banget ma men!

Shinya : Kyo, aku terharu… aku yakin banget kalo kalian emang berjodoh. Semangat Kyo!

Kyo : apaan sih? Gue cuman mikirin gajian Diru. Pan uangnya dibawa Yoshiki semua.

All : GUBRAKK! XDD

Dengan berat hati, gue seret bokong gue ke lapangan J-Rock, lokasi dimana Sugizo mau tawar-tawaran ama gue. Si pantat babon itu berdiri jumawa. Gue lihat di belakangnya ada seonggok tubuh tergeletak, terbungkus kain hitam, tak bergerak. Tanpa adu bacot, gue langsung nyerang Sugizo dari segala arah dengan jurus andalan gue, Jurus Naga Boker! Disambung dengan Jurus Naga Ballet dan Jurus Naga Koprol. Sugizo meliuk-liuk kek penari Jaipong kesurupan. Doski gampang aja ngehindar dari serangan gue. Sialan! Terpaksa gue keluarin jurus pamungkas gue. Padahal Enyak berpesan, jurus ni cuman bole dipake dalam keadaan terdesak doang. Dan sekarang gue nggak cuman terdesak karena Sugizo udah bales nyerang gue entah pake jurus apa. Demi keselamatan nyawa gue, terpaksa jurus pamungkas gue keluarin. Jurus Naga Ngebor! Sialnya, Sugizo langsung menotok pantat gue! Otomatis gue nggak bisa ngeborrr! Jurus gue terhenti! Posisi gue nggak jauh beda dari toilet duduk sekarang. Bedanya, gantengan gue dikit lah…

Sugizo : tengil! Mampus lo!

Kyo : gue kagak peduli sekalipun klo bunuh gue! Gue kagak takut!

Sugizo : masih berani ngebacot lo! Gimana kalo gue bunuh orang yang elo cintai!

Kyo : lo bunuh aja Yoshiki, gue malah seneng. Kagak ada yang ngejer gue. Hidup gue tentrem tanpa dia.

Sugizo : mending lo ralat omongan lo deh.

Kyo : maksud lo apaan?

Sugizo nggak menjawab. Doski cuman nunjukin recorder lalu masukin benda kecil itu ke kantong. Abis itu dia ngebuka balutan kain hitam dari sandera. Yang gue pikir adalah Yoshiki, tapi ternyata…

Kyo : Toshiya?

Sugizo : lo nggak merasa aneh apa?

Kaoru : bener, sejak awal bini gue nggak keliatan

Die : iya juga, biasanya kan jago ngerecokin *Plak!*

Shinya : Totchi… you okay?

Toshiya : im fine. Gue nggak beneran diikat kok.

Kaoru : beb, you really okay? Kok nggak bilang kalo ikutan shooting di fanfic ini?

Toshiya : aduh, beb… jangan merasa aku langkahi dong, aku sendiri aja nggak tau kalo terlibat. Soalnya tadi aku dibilangin cuman disuruh tiduran di situ doang.

Kyo : siapa yang nyuruh elo, tot? jawab jujur!

Toshiya : Yoshiki. Dia janji beliin parfum sih.

Gue cuman bisa bengong. Maunya sih, gue maki-maki si Toshiya. Segitu murahnya dia dibeli Yoshiki. Sampe tega mengkhianati gue, temen sebandnya sendiri. Kalo tau yang disandera si ganjen itu, mending gue pasrahin aja kasusnya ke Kaoru. Sekali diserang detgler, Sugizo bakal jadi tukang pijit! Pake kacamata item selama berbulan-bulan. Gyah! Lupakan! Yang gue pikirin justru… kok bisa sih Sugizo salah culik orang? Rabun kali tu babon, kagak bisa ngebedain Toshiya yang kemayu ama Yoshiki yang… yang… apa ya? Gue nggak bisa mendeskripsikan seorang Yoshiki. Hedeuh… kalo urusannya Yoshiki napa badan gue langsung meriang ya?

Kyo : Enyak, anak semata wayang kebanggaan Enyak pulang. Meriang ni badan Kyo, kerik dong Nyak…

Enyak : Kyo…

Kyo : Enyak… Enyak dimana sih?

Enyak : Kyo…

Gue heran. Enyak gue panggilin kok jawabannya malah ngebales sebut nama gue. Gue cari-cari di penjuru rumah, Enyak kagak ada. Dan ternyata… eng-ing-eng! Suara enyak yang gue denger cuman rekaman doang! Bujug dah! Kena deh, gue dikerjain enyak gue sendiri.

Enyak : Kyo… *klik*

Kyo : *matiin dipidi* jah! Enyak, udah dong tak umpetnya. Kyo nyerah, ngaku kalah deh.

"ku tak mau cintaku dikocok-kocok…"

Oh sial, hape gue bunyi… Halo?

Sugizo : Enyak lo kagak bakal muncul

Kyo : Gyaaahhh! Tau darimane lo? Jangan-jangan…

Sugizo : fufufu… tepat dugaan lo, Waru!

Kyo : bukannya lo udah kalah! Mo nantangin gue lagi?

Sugizo : dasar pikun! Justru yang kalah pan elo! Baca dong adegan sebelom ini.

Kyo : sebodo amat! Mau apa lo nyulik enyak gue?

Sugizo : kalo lo mau Enyak lo selamet, lo dateng ke villa Forever Love

Kyo : mana tuh? Lo cari lokasi nggak familier amat

Sugizo : lo tanya Dora dah. Punya peta dia.

Kyo : dasar babon!

Sugizo : rubah! *klik*

Terus terang aja, gue nggak tau dimana lokasi Villa Forever Love berada. Dan kenapa sih Sugizo sialan itu repot-repot milih lokasi penculikan yang ribet. Namanya jayus pulak! Heh… beban gue di fanfic ini makin berat aja. Rasanya gue mau berenti jadi Warumono. Ternyata jadi superhero tuh nggak nyantai. Kadang orang-orang punya ekspektasi yang tinggi, terlalu tinggi, dari si superhero. Ngeselin! Dan yang bikin repot, kadang-kadang orang-orang terdekat ato yang dicintai si superhero pasti jadi korban.

Kaoru : udalah, don't think too much. Talk less do more, Kyo.

Kyo : lo tuh termasuk yang ekspektasinya tinggi tauk!

Kaoru : gue kan cuman ngarep pokalis gue tampil excellent di fanfic ini. Salah?

Toshiya : udah, sayang… insap, sayang… di fanfic ini tuh status Kyo pan superhero Warumono, bukan Kyo Dir en Grey, bedain dong…

Kaoru : Awas aja kalo bikin malu nama Dir en Grey, gue raut lo kek pensil!

Toshiya : duh, laki gue susah dinasehatin… Die, tolong dong!

Die : im coming! Kyo, lo nggak usah dengerin Kaoru. Nih, gue kasi peta menuju Villa Forever Love

Kyo : dapet darimana lo? Dora?

Die : yep, gue minta tolong Boot pinjem ke Dora

Kyo : lo bisa bahasa monyet? Oiya, lo pan monyet merah yak

Die : gue bakar ni peta!

Kyo : becanda bro…

Shinya : nih Shinya buatin bekal. Ada kue beras.

Kyo : lo kata gue momotaro? But thanks anyway. Gue cabut dulu. Wish me luck guys!

Die : nggak usah sebut merek rokok deh.

Berbekal doa restu dan support temen-temen seband, gue memulai perjalanan gue menuju Villa Forever Love, tempat enyak gue disandera.

Kyo : babon! Gue udah nyampe neh! Keluar lo!

Sugizo : eh, ada Warumono, silakan masup.

Kyo : ee,… iya, assalammualaykum.

Sugizo : wa'alaykum salam. Gimana kabar enyak ente?

Kyo : ane kagak tau, pan Enyak ane diculik ente.

Sugizo : ya ampun, ane lupa! Iya, enyak ente ade di dalem noh. Mau diselametin sekarang?

Kyo : kagak, taun depan aje. Gue mau hibernasi dulu.

Rokka : *asah gobang*

Kyo : becanda Rok…

Sugizo nganter gue ke ruangan tempat Enyak gue disekap. Dalam hati gue menangis pilu. Ngebayangin tubuh renta enyak gue yang terikat. Apakah enyak sanggup bertahan? Enyak, tunggulah… bersabarlah nyak… Sebentar lagi anakmu si Warumono Superhero ini akan menyelamatkanmu!

Kyo : Enyak! Hang on! Im comiiiiiiii-

Enyak : eh, lu udah dateng tong?

Kyo : =_= enyak… ngapain sih?

Enyak : udah jelas kan enyak lagi pijit. Sambil menikmati jus jengkol. Sugizo tau aje sukaan Enyak.

Plak! Gue nepok jidat gue sendiri. Ngapain sih gue sampe perlu cemas? Nyatanya emak gue dalam kondisi sehat wal afiat tak kekurangan satu anggota badan pun. Gue jadi mikir…

Kyo : jangan-jangan enyak disogok botox ama Sugizo.

Enyak : ufufu, lu tau aje Kyo. Dasar anak tengil. Tapi bukan Sugizo kok…

Kyo : terus? Siape?

Sugizo : orangnya ada di balkon sebelah sono. Lu cepet temuin tu orang dah.

Kyo : nguwapain? Gue kemari pan buat nyelametin enyak gue. Lagian, bukannya mustinya ni adegan gue tanding ulang lawan lo?

Sugizo : haa? Emang gue bilang mau tanding ulang?

Kyo : *garuk pala* eng, seinget gue emang nggak

Sugizo : nah, gue pan cuman nyuruh lo dateng kemari

Kyo : begitu gue dateng napa lo nyuruh gue ketemu orang?

Sugizo : gue pan cuman menjalankan tugas

Kyo : maksud lo, lo cuman kaki tangan doang?

Sugizo : tingtong! Yak! Anda benar! Sekarang, permisi, gue musti nganter enyak lo. B-O-T-O-X!

Enyak : jangan bertampang sixpack gitu Kyo, enyak pan pengen awet muda, ufufu…

Kyo : =_=

Enyak : oya tong, status enyak pan masi sandera, lo musti menang, ye. Abis ntu, jemput enyak di salonnya Isshi, "Miyako". Ntu, yang ada di ujung gang komplek.

Kami-sama, fanfic macem apa ini? Mengapa superhero tangguh yaitu gue, Warumono The Dragon Of J-Rock dapet musuh abstrak macem Sugizo the Lucifer? Pengen deh gue bejek-bejek Rokka yang udah nyengsarain gue secara psikologis di fanfic ini. Ugh! Tapi urusan ama si tengil itu bisa belakangan. Naluri heroic gue menuntun gue menuju balkon yang disebut si babon Sugizo. Owh… siluet orang yang berdiri di balkon rasanya familiar di mata. Bau orang itu yang tersembus angin, familiar di hidung gue. Radar bahaya meraung-raung keras dalam insting gue. Dan begitu gue berhadapan langsung dengan oknum misterius itu, thermostat badan gue jebol! Suhu badan gue kacau! Panas dingin keringetan! Gue meriang! Karena makhluk itu…

Kyo : Yoshiki? =_= jadi elo B-Rok alias Biang Keroknya? mustinya gue sadar sejak awal!

Yoshiki : hh...hhhaahahha... lola banget sih lo?

Kyo : pueh! mustinya gue sadar sejak si babon Sugizo nyebut pantat gue kek gitar spanyol! enyak gue aje kagak tau anatomi pantat gue. apalagi si babon itu. dan satu-satunya manusia yang tau kalo pantat gue seindah gitar spanyol cuman elo! elo yang pernah ngintip gue mandi!

Yoshiki : bwahahaha... terus?

Kyo : yang tau kalo gue deket ama Shinya selaen anak-anak Diru juga elo! makanye lo suruh Sugizo nyulik Shinya tapi berhasil digagalkan Die.

Yoshiki : lanjut!

Kyo : lo juga yang ngasitau rahasia jurus gue ke Sugizo! gara-gara itu gue nggak bisa ngebor dan gue kalah!

Yoshiki : ada lagi?

Kyo : elo juga yang nyuruh Sugizo nyulik enyak gue!

Yoshiki : ralat, Sugizo antar jemput doang. enyak lo ikut dengan sukarela waktu gue sebut botox di telpon.

Kyo : dan alasan elo nyulik enyak gue karena elo tau, gue ngerecharge energi dengan kerikan enyak gue! dasar licik!

Wush! Angin berhembus dingin menyelusup ke pori. Seiring kakunya suasana di balkon villa Forever Love. Yoshiki micingin mata. Gue bales melotot. Pelan tapi pasti masing-masing dari kami pasang kuda-kuda. Dari tangan Yoshiki memancar sinar. Muncul tombak petir dari pusat sinar itu. Gue tarik gobang Naga dari pinggang. Kami saling mengacungkan senjata. Di atas sana langit mendung dan guntur menggelegar.

Kyo : satu guru satu ilmu jangan ganggu!

Yoshiki : gue senior lo di padepokan J-Rock, jadi nggak usah sok menggurui gue!

Kyo : mau lo apa sih? lo ada dendam apa ame gue?

Yoshiki nggak menjawab. Om tampan ini justru nyerang gue secara frontal. Jurus yang dikeluarkan nggak maen-maen. Tombak Joker ngegantiin tombak Petir yang tadi dia pegang. Gue musti ati-ati neh. Kena sedikit aja gue bakal ketawa-ketiwi tanpa berhenti. Menghindar bukan perkara gampang. Gue terpaksa ngeluarin jurus Naga Ronggeng Salsa!

Yoshiki : ngehindar doang? nggak punya nyali lo?

Kyo : gue nggak akan nyerang tanpa alasan.

Yoshiki : i warn you! gue nggak bakal setengah-setengah sekalipun lo junior gue di padepokan J-Rock.

Kyo : gue juga nggak bakal takut meski elo produser gue. Tapi gue berdiri di sini sebagai Warumono bukan Kyo.

Yoshiki : bagi gue nggak ada bedanya! hiaaattt!

Jurus demi jurus berlalu. Yoshiki dan gue tau sama tau kalo energi kami udah mulai habis. Apalagi stamina gue menurun drastis beberapa hari ini. Gara-gara nggak ada Enyak yang ngerik gue. Satu serangan dengan Tombak Kucek Sekali Bilas dari Yoshiki sukses bikin badan gue ngejeblak ke tembok! Posisi gue kek jemuran. Berasa ada jepit jemuran di bahu gue. Gue nggak bisa berkutik lagi cuy!

Yoshiki : itu akibatnya kalo bertarung setengah hati

Kyo : gue sungguh-sungguh kok!

Yoshiki : terus, napa lo nggak bales serangan gue?

Kyo : kenapa sih lo niat banget nyakitin gue bahkan ngelibatin orang-orang terdekat gue?

Dalam ketidakberdayaan gue berusaha ngulur waktu. Gue berusaha sekali lagi nyari tau alasan di balik penyerangan Yoshiki. Gue yakin si tampan ini nggak jahat, cuman salah jalan. Dan udah sepantasnya gue sebagai superhero Warumono ngembaliin Yoshiki ke jalan yang benar. Tapi sepertinya hati Yoshiki sudah tertutup. Dia nggak mau jawab pertanyaan gue. Badan gue makin meriang waktu Yoshiki deketin gue.

Kyo : Lo tau gue nggak bisa ngelawan. Kalo emang lo mau bunuh gue, keluarin jurus pamungkas lo! gue nggak takut!

Yoshiki : bukannya elo yang seneng kalo gue mokat?

Kyo : gue nggak ngerti maksud lo.

Recorder : "Lo bunuh aja Yoshiki, gue malah seneng. Kagak ada yang ngejer gue. Hidup gue tentrem tanpa dia.

Anjrit! Itu kan rekaman suara gue waktu bertarung ama Sugizo. Gue buang muka. Nggak sanggup ngeliat tampang Yoshiki. Pasti doski tersinggung gara-gara omongan gue itu. Duh, badan gue meriang akut neh...

Kyo : Oke, oke, gue minta maaf sama elo

Yoshiki : lo segitu bencinya sama gue?

Kyo : gue pan udah minta maaf

Yoshiki : lo segitu pengennya gue lenyap dari hidup elo?

Kyo : kalem, kalem... tenang dulu, dengerin gue, gue minta maap. gue beneran minta maap, oke?

Yoshiki : lo segitu jijiknya ama gue?

Kyo : terserah! kalo lo nggak mau nerima maap gue, ya udah. lo bunuh aja gue!

Damn! Gue nggak nyangka bakal berakhir kek gini. Masalah kematian, gue nggak takut. Siap nggak siap, cepat ato lambat, kematian bakal menghampiri setiap orang. Siapa aja pasti bakal menemui ajalnya. tak terkecuali superhero tampan dan tangguh macem gue, Warumono the Dragon of J-Rock. Dan gue bisa berbesar hati karena gue bakal mati di tangan Yoshiki. Gue natap mata Yoshiki lekat-lekat saat Yoshiki mulai meluncurkan jurusnya. Tapi, tunggu dulu, jurus itu...

Kyo : YOSHIKI! JANGAN! lo nggak boleh pake jurus Tombak Patah Hati! energi elo bisa dimakan Naga gue! Yoshiki! jangan!

Brengsek! Gue nggak bisa gerak! Gue panik berat! Yoshiki bener-bener berniat mati! Ya Tuhan! Gue tau banget, jurus Tombak Patah Hati itu jurus terlarang dengan tumbal perasaan di hati manusia. Kabar buruknya lagi, itu makanan sukaan Naga gue. Yoshiki satu-satunya orang yang tau rahasia kesaktian gue itu. Tentu saja, karena Yoshiki adalah orang yang ngebantuin gue ngedapetin si naga. It means, Yoshiki emang sengaja cari mati! Gue makin panik waktu naga gue keluar, nyium aroma makanan sukaan dia.

Kyo : Yoshiki! Gue nggak bisa lagi nahan naga gue! lo cepet hentiin jurus lo! gue... gue... GUE NGGAK MAU ELO MOKAT!

Yoshiki : terlambat, Kyo

Kyo : TIIDDAAAAAAAAKKKK!

Gue cuman bisa ternganga lebar waktu naga hitam gue meliuk-liuk di udara lalu dengan lincah menembus tubuh Yoshiki. Seketika tubuh Yoshiki ambruk, tergeletak di balkon. Belitan jurus Yoshiki dari tubuh gue lepas. Pertanda kekuatan Yoshiki lenyap. Gue bebas bergerak sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang, gue menghambur ke tubuh Yoshiki. Gue peluk leher Yoshiki. Baru gue sadari, gue nangis terisak-isak. Baru gue pahami sekarang, gue nggak mau kehilangan Yoshiki.

Yoshiki : uhuk...hh...don't... uhuk...cry...hh...Kyo...

Kyo : Bakayarou!

Yoshiki : uhuk... ngh... ai... ai-hh... aishiteru-

Kyo : AAAAAARRGGGGHHH!

Gue guncang-guncang tubuh Yoshiki di pangkuan gue. Andai Yoshiki sadar, satu-satunya orang yang gue sayang adalah Yoshiki. Andai Yoshiki tau kalo gue sangat mencintai Yoshiki. Andai Yoshiki tau, seandainya waktu itu Sugizo beneran melukai Yoshiki gue bakal bunuh Sugizo. Andai Yoshiki tau, kalo Yoshiki mati, gue bakal mati juga... Andai ada cara gue nyelametin Yoshiki. Gue rengkuh tubuh Yoshiki erat-erat. Gue berasa ikut mati saat gue genggam tangan Yoshiki yang mendingin. Nadinya melemah...

Enyak : Astaghfirullah... Kyo... lama nyak tungguin lo di salon tapi nggak jemput, nyak kirain lo yang-

Kaoru : Kamisama...

Toshiya : Hah? Huwaaaaaa...apa yang terjadi? mengapa Yosh-

Shinya : Omg!

Die : Kyo- elo?

Kyo : Y-Yoshiki...

Gue natap mata mereka satu demi satu. Terutama Enyak gue yang selama ini mendukung gue jadi superhero Warumono. Setiap kali ada masalah, gue selalu dinasehatin, dikasi saran, bahkan dikasi solusi ama Enyak kalo gue udah mentok. Dan sekarang, gue menatap mata Enyak gue, berharap Enyak bisa bantuin gue, ngembaliin Yoshiki.

Kyo : Nyak...

Enyak : Ada satu cara, Kyo, tapi harganya mahal

Kyo : apa aja dah Nyak, Kyo rela

Enyak : lo bener-bener yakin?

Kyo : nggak usah ditanya lagi, Nyak

Enyak : lo bahkan kudu ngelakuin hal yang paling lo hindari

Kyo : apa aja syaratnya, Nyak

Enyak : Kyo, enyak nggak mau ada kejadian buruk sama elo

Kyo : nggak bakal nyak

Enyak : gimana kalo taruhannya nyawa elo? demi nolongin Yoshiki elo rela liat Enyak lo kehilangan anak semata wayang kesayangan Enyak?

Kyo : enyak yang bilang, demi menyelamatkan orang laen, superhero musti mengorbankan kepentingan pribadi

Enyak : mengutamakan kepentingan bersama, Enyak bangga lo inget didikan Enyak

Kyo : lagian kalo Yoshiki mati, entar Enyak nggak dapet duit lantaran Kyo nggak gajian

Enyak : lo masih bisa becanda aja Tong...

Gue membaringkan tubuh Yoshiki sebaik mungkin. Gue akui gue takut. Tapi gue lebih takut lagi kalo gue hidup tanpa Yoshiki, orang yang gue cintai diam-diam. Gue hirup nafas dalam-dalam. Gue ambil posisi, sesuai petunjuk Enyak gue. Sebelum mulai ritual, gue kasih pesan-pesan terakhir ke temen-temen gue.

Die : superhero sejati lo, bro! berkorban demi pacar lo, gue salut!

Kyo : Die, lo jangan maenin Shinya. janji!

Die : nggak. gue bakal jagain Shinya baek-baek. janji!

Kyo : lo juga Kaoru, kesian Totchi lo gantung lama-lama.

Kaoru : bentar lagi gue iket kok

Toshiya : aku bukan kambing beb...

Kyo : awas kalo kalian maenin totchi ama shinchan, gue hantuin dari neraka!

Die : geez...

Toshiya : Kyo... hix... gue ikhlasin duit yang lo pinjem... hix...huwaaaaaaang...

Kyo : thanks, totchi... lo emang baek, moga-moga elo cepet nikah ama Kaoru

Toshiya : Kyo... huwaaaaaang... mengapa...huwaaaaa... tragis sekali... huwaaaaaa... srrooooth...

Kaoru : Udah, beb, udah... permisi semua, gue nenangin totchi dulu

Shinya : Kyo... Shin... Shin ikhlasin juga duit Shinya yang Kyo pinjem...

Kyo : thanks Shinchan, lo emang berhati malaikat

Shinya : so, soalnya... Miyu udah makan kalajengking piaraan Kyo... gomen, Kyo...

Kyo : WUOT?

Shinya : Kyo... Kyo... maap, Kyo nggak mau maafin Shinchan? Hwaaaa...

Kyo : *mijit jidat* bukan gitu Shiny... aku ikhlas kok... cuman kaget aja.

Shinya : Kyo... Shinya sayang sama Kyo...

Kyo : gue juga sayang sama lo, Shin, jujur, gue nggak ikhlas Die ngedapetin elo. Enak di Die, rugi di elo.

Die : udah, udah... lepasin bini gue. lo napsu amat meluk Shinya.

Enyak : udah belom neh perpisahannya?

Huuh... Akhirnya, ritual nyelametin Yoshiki dimulai. Gue berdiri segaris lurus dengan tubuh Yoshiki yang terbaring. Enyak nyuruh gue ngeluarin Gobang Naga dan manggil Naga Hitam.

Enyak : Gores jari lu pake Gobang Naga. Darah lu buat mutusin kontrak dengan Naga Hitam.

Kyo : Haik

Enyak : Oleskan darah lu ke bibir Yoshiki. Pertanda kalo si Naga Hitam punya tempat bersemayam baru.

Kyo : Maksud Enyak, Yoshiki bakal hidup dari energi si Naga Hitam?

Enyak : Itu sebabnya Enyak bilang harganya mahal. Energi lu bayarannya, Kyo. Belon terlambat kalo mow ngebatalin.

Kyo : Kagak. Lanjut Nyak.

Enyak : Sementara Enyak baca mantra perjanjiannya, lu kudu transfer energi lu ke Yoshiki. Otomatis si Naga Hitam bakal ngikutin perpindahan energi lu.

Kyo : gimana cara transfernya Nyak?

Enyak : elu cium bibir Yoshiki

Kyo : WOT?

Enyak : Enyak pan udah bilang tadi. lu kudu ngelakuin hal yang paling lu hindarin.

Kyo : Hh,... demi deh Nyak... Kyo bakal lakuin deh. Terpaksa.

Enyak : Sekali lagi Enyak tanya sama elu, Kyo. Elu beneran reila ngorbanin diri lu demi orang yang lu cintai?

Kyo : iye, Nyak. Kyo reila. Reila sereila-reilanya.

Enyak : Enyak bangga punya anak kek lu tong...

Setelah gue iris jari tangan gue, darah mengalir. Gue oleskan darah gue ke bibir Yoshiki. Gue angkat kepala Yoshiki lalu gue baringkan kepala dia ke pangkuan. Gue pandangin tampang pucat Yoshiki yang tampan. Dalam hati gue bisikin kalo gue cinta doski. Dan gue berharap ritual yang gue lakuin bisa ngebatalin kutukan Patah Hati yang melanda Yoshiki. Gue usap pipi Yoshiki lalu gue cium bibir Yoshiki lembut. Aroma manis berbaur darah memenuhi nafas gue. Seiring dengan luruhnya energi dari tubuh gue ke tubuh Yoshiki. Mendadak tubuh gue seringan kapas. Dan sebelum benar-benar memejamkan mata, bibir gue sempat tersenyum pada Yoshiki yang mulai membuka mata. Kemudian teriakan jeritan Yoshiki yang menyebut nama gue, mengantarkan ketidaksadaran gue dalam kegelapan.

Yoshiki : "KYOOOOOO!"

"Nah, bocah pinter, anak semata wayang Enyak, kalo gede mau jadi apa?"

"Aku mau pinter biar jadi dokter, hihihi..."

"Kamu kan bukan Susan. Cari cita-cita yang laen dong. Jadi superhero kek. Nih, Enyak punya Naga Hitam, bagus kan?"

"Wuaaa... Naga asli tuh Nyak? Keyeeen! Bole buat Kyo nggak Nyak?"

"Naga Hitam ini emang buat Kyo kok. Tapi ada syaratnya, Kyo musti belajar di Padepokan J-Rock dulu."

"Sekolah apa itu Nyak?"

"Sekolah khusus buat anak-anak pinter kek Kyo. Di situ entar Kyo bakal ketemu sama seseorang yang bantuin Kyo ngedapetin Naga Hitam."

"Oya? Tapi Nyak, kenapa Kyo musti dibantu orang itu buat ngedapetin si Naga?"

"Karena, Kyo bakal dimakan si Naga Hitam kalo ngambil sendirian."

"Kenapa gitu? Aneh, Nyak."

"Soalnya, makanan sukaan Naga Hitam itu perasaan patah hati. Walo mungkin nggak dalam keadaan patah hati, tapi lebih aman kalo ambilnya sama temen. Perasaan kan lebih netral. Tapi lebih bagus lagi kalo yang ngambil itu sepasang kekasih. Si Naga bakal jinak. Nah, Kyo nggak mau jadi makanan Naga Hitam kan?"

"Enggak lah! Emang Kyo apaan! Biar nggak jadi makanan Naga, Kyo nggak bakal jatuh cinta Nyak. Kalo nggak jatuh cinta pan nggak bakal ngerasain patah hati. Aman deh!"

"Dasar tengil! Maunya gampangnya aja."

"Hehehe, Kyo pan pinter..."

"Tapi inget Kyo, jangan pernah membunuh perasaan cinta meskipun pada akhirnya cinta itu mungkin nggak pernah tumbuh. Karena cinta adalah energi terdahsyat yang menggerakkan hati manusia. Paham?"

"Sulit gitu kalimatnya dicerna. Kyo nggak ngerti."

"Hahaha... suatu saat Kyo pasti paham. Enyak yakin."

"Kyo nggak mau jatuh cinta ato berurusan sama yang namanya cinta, ah. Kyo nggak suka. Rumit!"

"Kyo bakal paham dan suka sama cinta kalo udah ngalamin sendiri. Yakin deh."

"Bokong ah!"

"KYO~ KYO SADAR! KYO SADAR!"

Entah sapa yang jejeritan, gue nggak peduli sama sekali. Gue cuman membuka mata, kedip-kedip lalu merenungi kilasan ingatan yang hadir dalam ketidaksadaran gue. Memori itu segitu kuat melekat di benak gue. sampai-sampai gue nggak surprise betapa gue ternyata masih hidup.

Enyak : Syukurlah! elu selamet Kyo... Enyak kirain...

Die : Kyo, laen kali jangan bikin kaget orang dong!

Kaoru : lo beneran edan!

Shinya : Hix...hix...hix...

Toshiya : Huuuwaaaaaang... Kyo... Totchi... Totchi yang udah cemas banget en panik berat! Totchi sedih banget tau nggak! Tapi Totchi seneng... Hix... maksud Totchi, syukurlah... Kyo idup lagi... hix... duit Totchi bisa balik deh... hixhixhix...

All : =_=

Di antara pelukan (dari Die dan Kaoru) serta ciuman (Totchi, Shinya, dan Enyak), gue mencari-cari sesosok cowok tampan yang paling ingin gue temui saat ini. Orang itu mendekati gue ketika yang lain mulai menyingkir. Sepertinya sengaja ngasi gue waktu berduaan sama orang yang paling gue... gue...

Kyo : gue minta maaf

Yoshiki : lo nyaris mati dan elo jsutru minta maap?

Kyo : elo yang nyaris mati gara-gara gue

Yoshiki : gue sendiri kok yang salah

Kyo : gue yang salah

Yoshiki : bukan, gue yang salah. gue terlalu emosional.

Kyo : enggak, gue yang nyebabin bencana ini

Yoshiki : Kyo...

Kyo : seandenya sedari awal gue lebih jujur tentang perasaan gue, elo nggak bakal nekat. Daripada mengakui perasaan gue, gue lebih milih membunuh perasaan gue. Karena gue takut patah hati. Gue emang bego!

Yoshiki : Hh, udah kejadian, nggak usah dibahas lagi

Kyo : gomennasai

Yoshiki : sshh... stop it. mau sampe kapan minta maap?

Kyo : ...

Gue udah nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Cuman bisa menikmati pelukan hangat dari Yoshiki. Satu pikiran yang mengganjal benak gue...

Kyo : Kok gue masih hidup? Mustinya cuman salah satu dari kita aja yang bisa hidup kan?

Yoshiki : Bener Kyo. Waktu sadar elo nekat transfer energi lo ke gue, gue juga pengen ngelakuin tindakan yang sama. Gue pikir, lebih baik gue yang mati. Tapi gue dicegah Enyak lo. Katanya si Naga Hitam bisa marah dan makan kita berdua. Kalo nggak ada satupun dari kita yang selamat, pengorbanan lo bakal sia-sia. Enyak lo juga kaget waktu tau kita berdua bisa hidup. Setelah Enyak lo komunikasi dengan si naga, Enyak lo ngasitau kalo...kalo si Naga Hitam nggak tega misahin kita berdua. Makanya kita berdua bisa hidup. Dengan syarat, kita berdua kehilangan kekuatan kita masing-masing.

Hmh... gue menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Selalu ada hikmah di balik musibah. Selalu ada pelajaran moral di balik rasa sakit ujian hidup. Gue nggak nyesel kehilangan kekuatan super gue. Selama orang yang gue cintai selalu ada di sisi gue. Mungkin sekarang gue bukan Warumono The Dragon of J-Rock lagi. Tapi gue tetep Kyo yang dicintai Yoshiki, yang dikenal temen-temen gue, dan yang penting, gue tetep Kyo, anak Enyak gue. Dan sekarang, gue bisa ngomong: kenalin, gue Kyo! Lebih jujur pada diri sendiri!

Ps. gue (masih) pokalis band metal Dir en Grey.

Yoshiki : Hey, Kyo... Sugizo udah pesenin kita tiket konser Kiyoharu sebagai permintaan maaf. Gue atur jadwal Dir biar lo bisa nonton sama gue.

Kyo : tumben tu orang baek. Dunia bakal kiamat neh

**~OWARI~**

Sementara bayangan sepasang kekasih di balkon Villa Forever Love memanjang oleh sinar mentari senja, seorang Enyak di satu sudut tersembunyi tersenyum puas melihat anaknya yang mendapatkan happily ever after ending di fanfic ini.

Enyak : itulah sebabnya tempat ini dikasi nama Forever Love Villa

Sugizo : Sukses berat! Congratulations!

Enyak : tengkyu udah bantuin, lu emang baek hati, Sugi. Nama Lucifer nggak pantes buat lu.

Sugizo : Sebage kakak ipar Kyo, udah wajib hukumnya bantuin. Nggak ada hubungannya ama nama. Lagian...

Enyak : lu kepengen liat si Naga kan?

Sugizo : lama banget sejak kejadian itu. Dalam wujud Naga dia nggak bisa mengenali suaminya sendiri.

Enyak : lu jangan sedih. Nih, simpen mutiara Naga Hitam baek-baek. Suatu saat si naga Hitam bakal bangkit dari tidurnya. Sapa tau begitu kebangun tu Naga langsung nubruk elu, hahahah...

Sugizo : tengkish, nTe. Bakal Sugi rawat baek-baek. Kalo tante yang bilang, Sugi percaya. Suatu saat satu-satunya naga dalam hati Sugi bakal kembali ke kehidupan Sugi lagi.

Enyak : lu kudu sabar. no pain no gain, Sug. Gue sih, bisa ngebangunin si naga secara paksa. Tapi si naga bakal jadi boneka kosong. Lu mau?

Sugizo : nggak ah, Sugi mau kasi makan si naga aja, dengan cinta kasih tulus ikhlas...

Enyak : lagu lu! Awas lu ye, keseringan ngelaba entar lu yang jadi makanan naga lho!

Sugizo : Kagak bakal nte. Suerr! Kalo sampe Sugi ngelaba, Sugi rela dikutuk jadi ganteng selamanya.

Enyak : Itu sih udah kodrat elu jadi cowok ganteng!

Sugizo : Nah! Tante tauk!

Enyak : Emang dasar, emang dasar~

Sugizo : ah, Nte, nyindir aje! jangan pake lagu norak negara tetangga deh! Oya, ngomong-ngomong, Mana tiket konser Kiyoharu ? Sugi udah janjiin 2 biji nih, buat Kyo sama Yoshiki.

Enyak : Nih, sebage rasa terimakasih gue ke lu, ponakan gue paling tampan dan baek hati...

Sugizo : Tante baek deh, kenapa nggak kasitau jati diri Tante ke anak sendiri? Tu bocah pan ngepens berat ama Kiyoharu.

Enyak : Justru itu Sug. Bisa-bisa Kyo kejang-kejang kalo tau siape Enyaknye. Untuk sementara biar Kyo nggak tau apa-apa dulu. It's more fun this way...

Sugizo : Sok misterius nte... Inget umur!

Enyak : Sirik aje lu!

**22/02/2011**

**~ROKKA~**

12


End file.
